User talk:Lufos
o.0 You say you've changed something on one of my edits, but either it's not worked, I can't see it or I edited it out accidentally when I was trying to correct myself. By all means, do it again if I've made a mistake. I'm far more of a wiki noob than you :D BenJP 20:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that! The table tool confuses me somewhat. I couldn't figure out why it was doing that- and when I try and move the text to the right of it downwards so it is below the table it makes the cells do strange things when I preview the page... so I'm just going to leave it there. On the Resistances discussion page I've changed it around so the table has its own section- so that it does screw around with the text- and it's done that wierd thing again. Could you fix it like you did before? Hopefully this will be the last time! Please remember to sign when you leave me a message... I've replied to your question concerning hostility modifiers on items (not much to say, sadly) at my talk page. IN 00:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :) See, I would have but when I went to Talk:The Felon's Coat at the time, had no confirmation on how to obtain these items (and later on the ones that did confirm I still couldn't get it, so I purposely left it out). Since I wanted people to get items they could obtain, I didn't want to get asked how do I get this, if I didn't know the answer (once myself can undoubtly confirm how to obtain and actually get it myself as proof, I'll prolly add it then, it is of course it a guide and endless choices are available). Also, I have been editing more lately than playing so, I haven't had the chance. And for the wade set, I just plain missed that one forgot about the dragonbone/scale difference. Thanks for the comments. 17:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, most of my games I did this too early on (I usually get it done for the AW weapon and since I was there never thought to wait on it), so I'd need to start a new game from scratch. And since I like to do everything I possibly can and a quick game isn't my style, I am not going to worry about it till my next play through, like I said its some examples, though the difference you noted that is only in account if the user follows that and its really specific and a good chunk of the game complete (and if they missed it like me before they realized that then, either back load or restart). I'll prolly add it when I start adding the new items in the expansion, I was thinking of doing a further break down of the list when the new items are available. And have more of a gear guide and not just some examples. ATM on this wiki, I have bigger fish to fry and I just did some updates today on my guide, when I haven't touch it in forever, I think I'll leave it till expansion for now, I am not too concerned. 18:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah I guess so. Not sure what is sadder, a wiki troll or someone that genuinely believes homosexuality is a crime. She does sound foreign, perhaps it ''is ''still a crime wherever she is from :( Retro21 19:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC)